


The Spring

by sweeterthanstrawberries



Category: The Witcher, The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/M, Geralt of Rivia - Freeform, Geralt of Rivia x reader - Freeform, Geralt of Rivia x you - Freeform, Geralt of Rivia/reader - Freeform, Geralt of Rivia/you - Freeform, Geralt x reader - Freeform, Geralt x you, Geralt/reader - Freeform, Geralt/you - Freeform, The Witcher - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23441752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthanstrawberries/pseuds/sweeterthanstrawberries
Summary: A trip to the spring proves to be more than you bargained for.
Relationships: Geralt x reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	The Spring

Dried sweat and mud cover my cheeks and neck. My dress is so stained you can hardly make out the pattern under the grime. I can't believe I'm lost.

Stumbling through the dense trees, a stray branch crosses my face, cutting open the skin next to my lip. I pause to sit down, exhausted to the point of tears. I have been wandering, looking for my way to the stream. You would think that after living here for years I would know my way around, but I just wasn't paying attention when I set out. I took a wrong turn and ended up in the opposite direction a few hours later.

My thoughts swirl around my head like a whirlpool, never ceasing their turning and never going anywhere. That is until I hear a crunching and rustling from behind me. My eyes shoot to the source of the sound, and a gasp escapes me when I find it.

Before me stands a broad man, his hands grasping the reigns of his horse. He has white hair and bright amber eyes that immediately demand attention. His face is stoic and hard, and he just stares at me.

Neither of us say anything. Panic begins to creep its way into my throat. The silence surrounding us becomes very obvious quickly, so I stand up and begin to walk away, eagerly trying to flee this awkward and frightening situation. I make my first step away from him, my eyes remaining trained on his. He doesn't move at all, only watches me.

I take a few more cautious steps away from the tall, brooding man, all the while holding his gaze. I get far enough away that I turn my head and dash in the other direction, praying that the man doesn't follow and that I'm heading the right way. After I feel that there is enough of a distance between me and the striking man, I stop to listen for any movement. I do not hear any crunching leaves like he is following but rather the sound of water trickling.

Relief floods me, and I hurry to the sound. I find the water in the form of a small stream. Finally. I carefully make my way down the bank and wash my hands in the cool water. I glance around to see if anyone else is at the water or coming near. I decide that the coast is clear and begin to undo the laces on the front of my dress.

After undressing myself, I slowly wade into the water, sucking in a breath at the chill that washes over my skin. The stream is not very deep, only going to my hips, but it is more that enough. I crouch down and splash water on my face. Rubbing the grime and dirt off my body eases the knot of worry that had settled in my stomach after realizing I was lost.

I watch the water as it flows around my bare torso, curling and tumbling around me. I continue to wash, using the soap I brought that sits on the nearest rock. I sink into the water until my shoulders are covered, tipping my head back to rinse my hair. Sighs ease out of my mouth as I scrub away the blotches of dirt that cling to my skin.

I think about the man I saw in the woods. Who was he? And what was he doing in this part of the world? I am the closest house to town, and I still live over three miles away.

Another rustling sound brings me out of my thoughts, but a heightened feeling of panic sets in as I am vulnerable and naked in the stream. I bend back into the water so my body is covered as I turn to face the noise.

I discover it to be the same man from earlier. The panic remains, but I am surprised with myself as it does not turn into terror. Something about this man is calming and nonthreatening. I know I should be overrun with fear at a strange man that catches me naked in the water. But I'm not. Instead, I talk to him.

"How long have you been there?" I question quietly, by body hidden under the water. I know the stream is clear, so he can still see me, but there is nothing more I can really do. He shifts his weight onto one foot, opening his stance as if relaxing. This allows me to see how broad and muscular he is. His features are sharp and defined. Everything about him strong and powerful.

"Not long," he says simply. I can see his eyes scanning over my face and for the briefest moment to my half exposed body. He does not say anymore, but rather begins to remove his jacket and shirt.

Again, my eyes are drawn to his and I cannot seem to break his gaze. He undresses right in front of me, unashamed. His body is thick chords of muscle that strain against his skin. His jaw is defined and covered in stubble. His entire body is toned, and it makes me wonder what it would be like to run my hands over--I stop myself before I get too carried away.

When I see him pulling at his pants, heat spreads across my cheeks and an ache settles in my stomach. I don't look at him then, embarrassed by how long I was already staring. I hear him enter the water next to me, but my eyes cannot seem to want to find him. I know that once I see him, I will not be able to look away. I pretend to go back to washing myself, turning my back so I can stand up out of the water. I can feel his eyes on my back.

How am I going to get out of the water and dress myself? I can't just wait until he's done. I don't even know who he is. All I know is that I'm stuck in a shallow stream, naked with an incredibly attractive man. 

After a few moments of deliberation, I decide to wade out of the water, keeping my back to him. I quickly grab my shift and throw it over my head. My entire body feels hot even though the water I just left was cold. Feeling slightly more modest, I turn back around to find my dress. My gaze flits to him in the water. I regret it immediately, discovering that he was already watching me.

I dressed even more quickly, not really keen on giving the man a show of it. I'm sure he wouldn't mind, and the twinge in the pit of my stomach makes me consider it. I'm crazy, I think to myself.

I gather my things from the rocks and walk away from the stream, leaving the man watching me from the water. 

Geralt's POV

There has to be water somewhere near here. I saw a small cottage not two miles ago, so there has to be some sort of stream or river close. I wander with Roach, listening carefully to the forest around me, trying to catch any glimpses of water. I pause for a minute, hoping to hear a trickle. Instead I hear a soft cry. 

I make my way to the sound, attempting to walk as quietly as I can but Roach makes that a difficult task. I find the source of the crying, sitting on a rock, seemingly deep in thought. A branch snaps under my foot and her head whips to find me.

It is a beautiful woman covered in dirt. Her hair sticks to her cheeks, and she looks exhausted. Her eyes are wide and exhibit small amounts of panic and fear. I don't say anything, hoping to not scare her.

She abruptly stands up and walks away slowly, holding my gaze all the while. She eventually disappears into the trees.

I continue to hike through the forest, looking for any hint of water. I lead Roach along until I hear splashing coming from a slight clearing in the trees. I see her. The same woman. Except now she is naked in the stream. It seems as though we were looking for the same thing.

Her clothes litter the rocks on the bank. She is standing in the middle of the small stream, water rippling around her hips. Her back is to me, and I cannot help but watch her. I am entranced by her. She dips into the water and runs her fingers through her hair. I catch myself imagining my fingers running through her hair. Small sighs and moans echo in my ears.

I walk toward the water, cautiously, trying to not startle the woman. When she hears me, she immediately ducks into the water and turns around. Her body is hidden by the water, but I can still see the broken outline of her figure under the surface.

"How long have you been there?" she asks softly, worriedly. She is afraid that I have been watching her bathe. I have been, but only for a minute.

I respond with, "Not long," hoping that it would be enough of an answer for now. Her eyes continue to follow my moves, but she does not seem afraid.

I begin to undress myself, and I can see her facial features soften. They watch me curiously but carefully. I pull off my shirt and can feel her stare at my body. But I am not embarrassed by it. I reach to pull down my pants and see her divert her eyes.

Wading into the water, her back is to me. I start to wash myself, occasionally glancing over to her. She is standing in the water, and then she is walking out. She doesn't turn around until she has pulled on her shift. She is a tall and graceful woman. Slender and beautiful.

I watch her as she pulls on her dress and shoes. She does so quickly, and then she is gone.

I go back to washing myself, noticing that she left her soap on the rock next to where she was in the water. I grab it and lather some in my hands. Lemon and lavender.

I think about her as I travel back to town. She was peaceful and quiet. Curious and shy. I wonder if we will ever cross paths again. And I decide that I hope we do.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading <3 :)


End file.
